The present embodiments relate to a device for radio-frequency power amplification.
In order to generate radio-frequency signals in a frequency range between 1 MHz and 1 GHz and with an output power from approximately 100 W to 1 kW, special radio-frequency power transistors are used. In general, silicon MOSFETs are used as radio-frequency transistors for this purpose. The silicon MOSFETs are used, for example, in particle accelerators or VHF or UHF transmitters. High power losses are sustained during continuous operation (e.g., continuous wave (CW) operation). The power loss is dissipated via a heat sink (e.g., a cooling body) that is thermally conductively connected to the radio-frequency power transistor. The dissipation of the power loss via the heat sink is possible because radio-frequency power transistors of this type have a relatively large active chip area of (e.g., more than 50 mm2) A disadvantage of the radio-frequency power transistors is that the radio-frequency power transistors are very expensive.